Treasure
Treasures are objects on the map that can be opened to receive experience, coin, items and more. There are treasures placed openly as a gift on the Estate's/Camp's map, and treasures revealed after fully harvesting a natural resource; seedling plants leave behind a treasure after they are fully harvested, as do animals in the shape of golden statues of the respective animal. Admirers clearing away trash in a Camp or the unwieldy stones in an Estate leaves behind a treasure. See also Gifts and Bonus objects. Treasures in travel locations that can be brought home and automatically open when unloaded are travel finds (such as Chest (travel find)). Overview File:Treasure chest 1.png|'Treasure' File:Treasure chest 2.png|'Treasure' File:Treasure chest 3.png|'Treasure' File:Treasure chest cedar 1.png|'Treasure' File:Treasure chest cedar 2.png|'Treasure' File:Treasure chest cedar 3.png|'Treasure' File:Treasure chest green 1.png|'Treasure' File:Treasure chest green 2.png|'Treasure' File:Treasure chest green 3.png|'Treasure' File:Chest wooden 1 closed.png|'Chest' File:Chest wooden 1 open.png|'Chest' File:Chest wooden 2 closed.png|'Chest' File:Chest wooden 2 open.png|'Chest' File:Chest wooden 3 closed.png|'Chest' File:Chest wooden 3 open.png|'Chest' File:Chest wooden 4 closed.png|'Chest' File:Chest wooden 4 open.png|'Chest' File:Chest metal colors.png|'Chests' File:Chest metal red.png|'Chest' File:Chest metal silver.png|'Chest' File:Chest metal bronze.png|'Chest' File:Chest metal gold.png|'Chest' File:Olympic chest.png|'Olympic chest' File:Moon chest.png|'Moon chest' File:Hunter's chest.png|'Chest' File:Pirate chest 1.png|'Pirate chest' File:Chess chest.png|'Chess chest' File:Chess chest gold.png|'Chess chest' File:Thanksgiving chest 1.png|'Thanksgiving Chest' Treasure & Friends Stealing Treasure can be stolen, leaving only the empty chest for the Estate/Camp's owner. *A update has changed that; the original version of the game has gone over to stolen chests still having their content for the owner. See "Tribute" below If the area's owner is a Knight or Warrior-Lady, or a lady with a betrothed, the thieving player has to first fight and win a duel against them (or the betrothed knight), after which the player can open treasure chests for a time window of four hours. Different kinds of treasure can variably not be stolen, or only stolen by lady or knight players. Such as: *base state gift treasures on the map cannot be stolen *ladies cannot steal trash chests *... Tribute :Tributes now replace stealing as of September 2015, actual date of update not confirmed. Players can visit their friends and share their treasures; animal resource, chest from trash, chests from unyielding stones or chests from harvesting. What this does for the one "stealing": "Stealing" the chests will result in the player getting a random copy of the chest contents. If the chest as already been collected by another player a message will pop up saying "tribute has already con collected". Not all chests can be taken as mentioned above in "Stealing". As before ladies cannot take certain chests as they are marked as "KNIGHTS ONLY" this may be the same for knight as well meeting a "LADIES ONLY" chest. *Un-steal able (Knight ONLY) chest now includes - gravestones chest *... A player can steal up to 5 treasures per person, per day for a total of ?? treasures daily. If the chest is guarded by a Knight: If you are fighting a knight at his camp or the chest is guarded by a knight protecting the ladies estate, you can fight for a chance to open the chests. Upon winning you have 4 hours in which you can collect any of FIVE chests in that Camp or Estate, per DAY. If you have both parties - the Knight and his Mate - on your Friendlist, you can make good use of these 4 hours to plunder both and get TEN chests for 1 fight. After the 4 hours you must fight the Knight again to have access to the chests. What this does for the chest owner: Nothing! The chests are left intact. The player can collect their treasure as though nothing has gone wrong they will not even know you took from them What this does for both parties: You can share and collect treasures from each other giving you more chance at collecting hard to get bandit drops, more experience, more energy, and more coins for all. Share and trade. So, let others know you have a chest or two that they can share. Sorry, spouse still cannot steal or share each others chest contents. Notes *see also Gifts Category:Miscellaneous